You're my Wonderwall
by melancolie
Summary: She's his Wonderwall. Now all he has to do is tell her.


**A/N:** Hiya, everybody. Boy oh boy did I enjoy writing this one.  
I guess I could say that I got inspired while listening to the song. Like, I heard the line "Maybe... you're gonna be the one that saves me..." And I was like, 'Holy crap, that's just MEANT to be written in Duncan's POV.

And, naturally, I made myself an over-squishy, touchy-feely Duncan. Because I'm incapable of making a true-to-character Duncan. xP  
But whatevs.  
I like the way I portray Duncan. It's easier for me to get his reasoning across this way. :)

So, disclaimer: I don't own TDI. I didn't write 'Wonderwall.' I'm pretty sure Oasis did, but I can't be entirely sure.

So, without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

_Today was gonna be the day, but they'll never throw it back to you...  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do..._

And then it occurred to me. The simplest, most obvious fact that I'd ever come to know. The truth of all truths, the fueling force, the reason, the will, the way, the light.

I'd known it all along. I'd known it since she stepped on the island. Every time she called me 'ogre' and every time I called her 'princess.' In every exchanged glare, and every time our eyes met, there it was. The answer. The obvious answer to every question I'd had. Why my stomach clenched when I saw her. Why I felt the need to be a good person around her. Why I hadn't caused trouble all summer, why I'd bothered to be (for the most part) good.

_I said maybe... you're gonna be the one that saves me..._

I had to tell her. What was I doing, still sitting around here, when the epiphany that would change my life just struck me? Why wasn't I getting up? Why wasn't I spreading the news? Was I going to tell her? Is that what I really wanted, or was this whole thing started because she was something I couldn't have?

...Did it matter?

_There are many things that I would like to say to you...  
But I don't know how..._

I forced my feet to move. Geoff, who'd been sitting next to me, idly putting something-or-other together with glue, looked up at me, only to see me spring to my feet and awkwardly take off as fast as I could.

"Hey, dude, where're you going?" He called to my quickly retreating back. I would have responded, but I was in a hurry. I had urgent matters to take care of, and I had to find Courtney. "Are you gonna finish your birdhouse?"

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding...  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding..._

I checked near the beach. I checked the pool, and the grill, and the washrooms. I ran everywhere, looked everywhere, but no Courtney.

Where did she go?

I had to stop and ask several people, but none of them had seen her. Bridgette said she'd gone to the sauna. I checked there, but no luck. I checked the nurse's station, and the beach again, and the washrooms again, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

I began to panic. What if she'd gone for a hike in the woods surrounding the hotel, and had gotten hurt? What if she was in the woods somewhere, alone, injured? Or worse; what if a bear got her? Were there bears on this island? What if they ate her? What if they'd killed her?

I ran in the woods surrounding the hotel for nearly twenty minutes, calling for her, and listening, and looking and hoping and praying. If she was hurt, I wasn't sure what I would do. '_Or worse..._' I thought, then shook my head. I would have to prevent myself from thinking things like that, or else I'd really have a problem.

My heart was pounding, and my eyes were frantically searching back and forth, but eventually, I had to conclude that she wasn't here, and I was forced to hope that she was back at camp, and that I'd just missed her.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now..._

I returned back to the others as quickly as I could, and checked the hotel lobby. She wasn't there. I checked the pool, and the sauna and the washrooms and the grill and the nurse's station. No dice. She wasn't there.

I stopped running, and caught my breath. '_Where is she?!_' I thought, in full panic mode. '_Where has she been? Is she lost? Is she hurt?_' Of its own free will, my mind started racing through possible scenarios that Courtney could have gotten herself into, each one more frightening and painful to think about than the last.

And then, I was saved; Bridgette came up to me, and told me that she found Courtney. Immediately, I went weak-kneed in relief. I would have collapsed, if it hadn't been for Bridgette immediately saying that she was in her room in the hotel, and had been told to wait there for me.

I thanked Bridgette, quickly, and took off.

It was now or never.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding...  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding..._

It took me ages, lifetimes, eons to reach her room. And during that time, I thought about nothing but how important she was to me, now. How I'd unwillingly, begrudgingly, reluctantly accepted her into my life. She was a part of me now. She was my stomach, my brain, my heart, my lungs. She was a central part of me, and without her, I wouldn't be able to live. She was in my veins, was in my nerves, was grafted into my skin. She was an entire half of me.

But did she feel the same?

And if she didn't, how would it feel? Just thinking about it felt like someone was taking a knife to my internal organs. I frowned, and clenched my fists and jaw.

No. She had to feel the same. This was such a big part of me. **She** was such a big part of me. She'd become surgically attached so perfectly, so precisely, that there was no removing her. She was a tattoo. She was a terminal disease. She was a drug. She was life support. I wouldn't, couldn't live without her.

She had to love me just as much as I loved her. There was no way all this feeling could go unreturned. It was improbable. It was impossible.

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out...  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt...  
_

I reached her room, and paused. My heart was beating rapidly, my stomach was squirming, my hands were sweating and my knees were shaking. It was entirely unfamiliar. I'd confessed interest to girls before... but this was different.

I'd never been in love before.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now..._

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened the door. And when I opened my eyes, I saw her standing on the opposite side of the room, looking out the window. She was facing away from me, so I couldn't see the expression on her face. Silently, I shut the door and tiptoed across the room, not making a sound.

And when I reached her, I grabbed her shoulder, gently spun her around, and just as quickly pressed my lips to hers.

I kept my eyes closed, and took it in. Her lips were smooth against mine, and warm, and soft. At first, she was unresponsive, shocked, unmoving… and then, she pressed back, gently but firmly.

I pulled my lips back, and leaned my forehead against hers. I took a deep breath, then let it out through my nose, and opened my eyes. She was looking at me with wide eyes, though I could barely tell. Our faces were close together. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her close to me in a tight embrace.

Like with the kiss, she was hesitant at first, but soon responded. She carefully put her arms around my shoulders, and we stood there like that for a while.

Thinking back on it, I don't remember ever actually saying out loud, "I love you," but to this day, I'm pretty sure she understands.

_I said maybe...__  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...__  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall...._


End file.
